


Little Girls and Light Sabers

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Jason x Frank [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beer, Bonding, Dens, Fluff, Kids, Other, Roleplay, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Star Wars - Freeform, jason being a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Calvera stays with Ruby.





	Little Girls and Light Sabers

“HI RUBY! HI JASON!” Calvera bounded her way into the house- straight past Jason to give her companion a hug. Ruby happily obliged; letting herself be squeezed and hugging right back. “Hi Calvera! Daddy set stuff up in my room so you can sleep in there. You wanna see?” Calvera nodded, before taking rubys hand and allowing herself to be dragged upstairs. Their respective fathers watched them vanish. “Have fun with that.” Derek nodded in the direction they had gone in, and Jason snorted at him, leaning on the frame of the door. “They’ll be fine man. Fill um’ with pizza, stick on some Queen and let them jump up and down until they pass out. Easy.” Derek shook his head- Jason had to actually pay attention to him to understand him through the accent. “If that was true I’d get more than 4 hours of sleep a night. Now, fun as this is I got a husband and an empty house at home.” Jason raised two fingers to his forehead in salute “dismissed!” Derek rolled his eyes at him; Jason smirked as Derek turned himself back to his bike “Ciao, nerd. Good luck!” 

 

Ruby jumped off of the bed, and proceeded to run after her friend- light sabers in her hands glowing a vibrant red. “COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LUKE!” she followed after Calvera, who herself had a green saber (as was of course, appropriate) and was currently waddling down the stairs as fast as she could. She stopped at the bottom to speak; “I WILL NEVER SURRENDER” she called, before continuing to run forward, turning herself round. Ruby caught up to her, and crossed her sabers over themselves in front of herself. It was difficult to tell where exactly Calvera stood with a mask over her face. “so it has come to this, young sky walker…” Calvera nodded gravely. “Yes…it must end here.” Calvera stood slightly angled, pointing the glowing plastic at Ruby- it made a wooshing sound as she did, activated by motion. The two began to battle- smacking the swords against each other as they stood in their spots; it was very serious business and the sound of plastic hitting plastic (which as quite mood breaking) was covered well by the sound effects. Ruby took a step forward, swiping one of her sabers and hitting Calveras leg- though not particularly hard. Calvera sat herself down on the floor, and began to let out faux cries of pain. “AAA MY LEG” she called, before holding the saber up to defend herself against her friend. Ruby giggled for a moment, before returning to character. “any last words, skywalker?” Jason slid himself into the room; socks allowing him to do so- although he did almost fall over. He looked at the two of them and realised with great relief that the cry had been fake. He also realised Calvera was about to be defeated. Ruby was a tough one to beat. Jason walked over to the toybox as ruby lorded her impending victory over her friend, and removed one of the many star wars themed toys from within it. He flicked the saber so the plastic would pop out, and smirked in childish amusement at the blue glow and iconic sound. “VADER! Release my friend, or perish!” Calvera put her own saber down in favour of clapping at Jasons arrival. Ruby let out a dramatic gasp as Jason pointed the light up stick at her. “OBI-WAN! You’re ‘sposed to be DEAD!” Ruby gasped and Jason swelled with pride at his daughters knowledge. “Yes! I survived! Now unhand my apprentice.” Ruby took a few steps back, and Jason picked up his daughters friend with one arm, throwing her over his shoulder as she giggled, saber dangling in her hand. “I will not be bested!” Ruby called, and Jason held his own saber out- Calvera did the same from over his shoulder. He back stepped and let his daughter smack at the saber in his hand- Calvera cheered from his shoulder, and hit Ruby in the arm with her own. Ruby let out a dramatic shout, and dropped one of the sabers. “Wait!” she paused, putting the other saber down and wiggling her arm into her sleeve, trapping it in her shirt, before picking the saber back up with her usable hand. “okay.” She smiled at her dad for a moment, before putting her angry face back on and continued to fight. Jason chuckled a her creativity, and continued to battle his daughter. Calvera was very happy with her contribution; she felt she had evened the playing field. Jason pressed the saber against rubys, and they stood and spoke for a moment. “This ends here obi-wan!” She hollered, and Jason scowled at her “Perhaps, but I will be victorious! And after, I shall dine on PIZZA ROLLS!” Ruby dropped her arm down. “Pizza rolls?!” Jason lowered his arm and nodded, “Yeah, gotta feed you guys right? There's fries and mozzarella sticks too.” Ruby dropped her saber on the floor and held up her arm “I SURRENDER! Can we have pizza rolls now?” Jason nodded, and lowered Calvera back down. “Of course you can.” Calvera clapped her hands excitedly, and looked down at her leg. “I can have my leg back now can’t I?” Ruby nodded at her as she adjusted her arm- it was stuck in her shirt. Calvera walked over to her and helped her fix it as ruby spoke “Thanks…it got extra stuck.” 

 

After stuffing their faces with an assortment of junk food, the two changed into their pyjamas (finding great glee in them both having dinosaurs on, though Calveras were space themed and Rubys were from Jurassic park) before making their way back downstairs. Jason had promised popcorn. He had delivered- the living room held every blanket and pillow in the house, and there were an assortment of sugar laden snacks sitting on the floor beside the sofa. “That’s a lot of pillows.” Calvera spoke, before turning her head to ruby, who nodded. Jason walked into the room- he had been outside, taking the opportunity to have a nicotine fix since he had to stay distinctly not-high. “Hey kids, you wanna make a fort?” Calvera nodded and Ruby fist pumped the air. This was an excellent development. 

 

With Jasons assistance with the roof (and balancing) the two had managed to build a sizable den, encompassing the TV and sofa- dining chairs used to stabilise a blanket based roof. It was very cosy, and had all of their snacks neatly in one corner. Jason pulled back one of the blankets. “In you go guys, I will be upstairs if you want me, alright? I’ll leave the bathroom door open for you Cal.” Calvera crawled inside before speaking “thank you! I still can’t use handles” She provided; slightly forlorn. Ruby gave her dad a hug, before speaking “Thanks daddy, you’re the best.” Jason nodded, giving a sigh “I know” he dropped the blanket, enclosing them in the den- lit by the Tv, and a collection of plastic light up pumpkins he had raided from the Halloween decorations. Calvera was eating popcorn already, and Ruby picked up one of the chocolate bars from the bowl beside her. “Okay, what shall we do now?” she asked, furrowing her brow as she put her attention into opening the chocolates wrapper. Calvera had a handful of popcorn as she spoke “I don’t know, but being under a blanket will make it very special, because you’re all comfy and sicher and my Papi said if you’re all snuggled under a blanket nothing can hurt you, so we could even tell scary stories and they won’t be scary cuz we’re under lots of blankets.” Ruby nodded at the solid logic, taking a bite of her chocolate bar and shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth at the same time. Magnificent. “I get that, daddys bed is super comfy and I always feel safe when we cuddle under the blanket and he reads me stories.” Calvera nodded at that, before shoving popcorn into her own mouth- chewing before speaking “I like stories. They’re like playing pretend except it’s in your head, and it isn’t always pretend.” Ruby nodded, “I like playin’ pretend. Daddy is great at it.” Calvera nodded enthusiastically “Your daddy is VERY good at playing pretend! My daddy does to, but he doesn’t pick me up. Because he makes strange noises if he does. Papi says it’s because he’s old but I don’t think he's old because STARS are very old and daddy isn’t as old as a star.” Ruby nodded along as she listened “I don’t think your dads old. Old people have grey hair.” Calvera thought this was very sound logic, and shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

 

Jason made his way downstairs; he wanted to make sure the kids were alright (and get a beer…mostly that one) The den was silent. He lifted the blanket and peered inside- seeing the two tiny females cuddled together; a DVD menu screen casting a yellowy blue tinge over them. He picked Ruby up gently, and carried her upstairs, dropping her onto her bed and kissing the top of her forehead, before going back down for Calvera. God he was out of shape; or maybe he had more steps than he thought. He picked up the pink haired ball of energy, and went back up, putting her down on the sleeping back on the floor, and leaning against his own legs. Fuck he was out of breath. He made a final trip down, grabbing a beer and two of the blankets and going back up- draping them over the girls; they still hadn’t stirred. He went back to his room, and sat himself on the bed, leaning back and picking up his controller. He was great at this, maybe he could convince frank to let him get another one.


End file.
